Inconsistência
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • E, no fim, as relações existentes entre eles não tinham qualquer solidez... - DeathFic - Sakura x Naruto x Sasuke - One-shot •


_**Naruto e companhia pertecem a outras pessoas e não a mim... Ou você acha mesmo que a Sakura existiria se de fato fosse?**_

* * *

-

_**Inconsistência**_

**_-_**

A kunoichi movia-se rapidamente, em meio à escuridão da noite, pelas ruas desertas da vila. Olhava assustada de um lado a outro, temendo ser observada – ou até mesmo seguida. Entretanto, já fizera isso por incontáveis noites. Não havia quem desconfiasse dos hábitos noturnos que ela às vezes adotava. Sorriu aliviada ao avistar a janela da casa_ dele_ aberta.

Devagar, ela passou pela abertura da janela, ato que lhe causava um frio na espinha, como se fosse a primeira vez que o fazia. Sorriu timidamente ao notar que ele dormia – ou fingia dormir – tranquilamente, sem camisa. Tocou os cabelos loiros fracamente iluminados pelos raios lunares, constatando que ainda estavam um pouco úmidos. Repreendeu-o mentalmente por ser tão descuidado: "Poderá pegar um resfriado...". Logo se ajoelhou aos pés da cama para admirar melhor a face serena de quem dorme, esquecendo qualquer preocupação maternal para com ele.

- Sakura-chan... – Ele tentou dizer-lhe algo, mostrando que realmente fingia dormir, mas ela não foi até ali para conversar. A kunoichi então beijou levemente o ombro nu do loiro, causando um arrepio no mesmo.

- Shh... Conversas depois...

A voz dela saíra rouca numa tentativa de parecer sensual. Vários beijos foram distribuídos ao longo do pescoço dele que se rendia cada vez mais às carícias da Haruno. Sakura já estava deitada ao lado do rapaz, de frente para ele e sorria ao passar os dedos sobre a barriga do mesmo. Naruto já não conseguia controlar seus próprios impulsos e desejos.

Os beijos entre ambos começaram castos como sempre. E como sempre, tornaram-se impudicos com o passar dos minutos. Toques, nada dignos de uma mulher casada como ela, foram sendo trocados. Seria uma pequena questão de tempo até o ato consumar-se.

Ele sabia que as coisas não poderiam ter chegado ao patamar em que se encontravam. Mas ele a amava e tê-la em algumas noites era muito melhor que não tê-la nunca – mesmo que isso significasse trair aquele a quem considerava o seu melhor amigo.

Não demorou muito para que as roupas de ambos estivessem jogadas em um canto. Os toques ousados continuavam agora acompanhados de gemidos, respirações ofegantes, corações que teimavam em bombear litros a mais de sangue pelos corpos dos dois shinobis. Os movimentos tornaram-se rítmicos. Mordidas, beijos, arranhões seguiram-se. E, por fim, o prazer e o cansaço.

O corpo dela repousava sobre a cama, sozinho. Ele havia saído para tomar um banho enquanto analisava a teia complicada que os envolvia. Não entendia como aquela kunoichi – que, quando pequenos, o tratava mal – poderia ter ido parar ali, na casa dele como se sentisse falta de um pouco de carinho.

Mas ele não tinha o direito de reclamar. Era o que ele queria, não? Sabia que era errado e que um dia aquilo não acabaria bem... Ele só teria que torcer pra esse dia ser adiado o máximo possível.

Sua opinião a respeito disso mudou assim que viu Sasuke de frente para Sakura, que ainda dormia. O Uchiha sacou sua espada e de forma rápida ele perfurou o peito da Haruno. Ela abriu os olhos, sobressaltada, o sangue começou a manchar as costas dela e algumas gotas molharam o lençol.

- Sa... s... su... ke... – Um sussurro quase inaudível escapara dos lábios dela. A vida desaparecia aos poucos de seu semblante e a certeza de que fora apunhalada pelas costas por aquele a quem ela enganara.

Naruto ficou chocado com a reação dele. Sentiu um embrulho no estômago ao ver a velocidade do golpe. Com certeza ele seria o próximo. Sentiu o olhar negro sobre si. E no segundo seguinte ele não estava mais lá.

O loiro olhou para o sangue que aos poucos se espalhava. Os olhos de Sakura permaneciam abertos, seu peito não se movimentava mais, visto que agora ela já não respirava. Ele sentou-se ao chão, engolindo em seco, suando frio e se perguntando várias coisas. Sabia dos riscos que cercavam aquela relação. Mas como tudo aconteceu tão rápido?

-

Quando a viu sair de casa no meio da noite desconfiou. Seguiu-a sem ser notado e a viu entrar na casa de Naruto através de uma janela. Observou, ao longe, tudo o que ali se passara. Imaginá-la gemer com _ele_ lhe causava náuseas. Ver a traição dos dois com os próprios olhos era mortificante.

Aproveitou que ele não estava mais no quarto e entrou sem fazer qualquer barulho. Empunhou sua espada e, com um golpe certeiro, o coração da Haruno ele perfurou. Afinal, era um vingador. Olhou para trás e ali estava ele, com seus olhos azuis brilhando – talvez por causa do medo. Mas não pôde deixar de sorrir internamente ao lembrar que os dois agora estavam livres. Livres de um empecilho.

Saiu de lá o mais depressa. Só não entendia por que não matou aquele que se encontrava em algumas noites com a sua (ex) esposa... Ao fim das contas, de quem ele realmente sentira ciúmes?

-

-

**Notinha (in)úteis da autora: **Como eu estou meio insensível... cof cof... Eu decidi que essa seria a minha fic de dia dos namorados! o/

Meio louca pra ser de dia dos namorados não? [Ganhei o apelido de Nyu-chan de um amigo! Alguém aí assistiu Elfen Lied? Eu não ;_;]

Mas, enfim, eu só queria dizer que eu acho essa fic lembra o conto do Machado de Assis: "_A Cartomante". _Eu quis dizer _parecido _e **não **que ele seja _igual... (_Se alguém quiser procurar por esse conto dele, eu recomendo! Aliás eu recomendo qualquer obra do Machado de Assis que você pensar...) Espero que tenham gostado. E também espero que tenham entendido mais ou menos o título e o summary da fic... Eu não vou explicar, porque eu filosofaria muito aqui e eu estou com preguiça de digitar... (mas, se mesmo assim você não entendeu, pode pedir uma explicação por MP...) u_u

E eu queria _agradecer muito mesmo_ à _**Lady Murder **_por ter betado essa fic, mesmo ela sendo pequenininha. Muito obrigada! *-*

Acho que é só! Ja ne!

8D

**_Lirit_**


End file.
